<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hurting by Lady_Kaie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633056">Hurting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie'>Lady_Kaie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV Ficlets [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Depression, F/M, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Sad, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:40:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes we are sad and we dont know why.  Sometimes everything just piles up and we are convinced that we have to do everything on our own.  Gladio and Iggy are always there to take care of you, even when you forget to let them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV Ficlets [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hurting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silence filled the room with a deafening roar that left the three of you shaken.  More so the two men you shared your life with who had been going on about their routines and daily lives that somewhat contrasted with yours.  Now, your proud warriors were gazing in your direction with worry painted in their eyes and quick words of gentleness on the tips of their tongues.</p><p>“Baby… What’s wrong…”</p><p>“Indeed, my love.  Did you have a hard day again?”</p><p>Hard day!?  Try hard week.</p><p>Your energy was all but drained out of you entirely despite a significant amount of rest and relaxation during the holiday season, and yet the moment work called upon you to be a fully functioning adult once again all of the turmoil returned inside.  Trying to deal with your people from Tenebrae and introduce them to the city of Insomnia, and also a new monarch was challenging, and so many of them didn’t understand your relationship with the King’s two closest confidants.</p><p>Hell, most of the time you didn’t understand it either.  But they hadn’t been there the day you watched your Queen fall and watched as Ignis threw himself into the fire to save his King.  Your wounds had been substantial, a wave casting you into destroyed rubble that once resembled a building, so you hadn’t been able to go to your Queen and seek vengeance.  Nor had you been able to call for your Prince.</p><p>The man you did call for is now sitting across from you with worry in his copper eyes, reaching across the table with his massive paw and you’d be the biggest damn liar on Eos if you said you didn’t want to crawl across the table and rest in his arms.  IT was always safe there.</p><p>Safe from the demons that had haunted you since a young age and continued to do so, putting their pressure upon your chest until breathing was practically impossible.  Crushed by the weight of duty and expectation from the inside out, it also meant that you were stubborn and determined to punish yourself for such short comings when your lovers wanted to comfort and care for you.</p><p>Ignis was halfway out of his chair when yours skidded across the marble flooring and you hopped out and away from the table.  “I’m going to go lie down.”  This time your tone was softer as opposed to the shout you had belted out a few moments ago.  Without looking at either man, you made your way to the hallway and quickly made a sharp left.  </p><p>Ignis and Gladio watched with nervous apprehension as you turned from your shared room together, and went straight into your private chambers.  They had been waiting for this slight melt down actually, and when they were sure you had disappeared, they both heaved a sigh of relief.  “Heavens… Our poor Darling.”  IT was taking everything the advisor had in the way of self control not to leap up and rush in to hold you, but he knew you needed this time to yourself.</p><p>Gladio also knew this but that didn’t mean he liked it.  “One hour.”  Was all he said as he finished his plate, then your own, and stood to help clean up the dishes.  This situation was completely out of his control and he was loathe to admit it.  </p><p>And so the hour came and went, and then another, and then a few more before it was time for lights out and the two men crawled into their shared King bed, clearly missing an element to their evening.  Gladio’s arms reached for your body out of habit but came in contact with the cool sheets that should have been warmed by you.</p><p>Ignis too made a move to gaze into your bright eyes before his would close and sleep would call, but there was nothing more than emptiness and sorrow filled copper a pillow away.  “Good night, Gladio.”  Ignis sighed heavily, wishing that he could get up and go see you.  He understood needing time to heal alone even if he did not appreciate it when others did it.</p><p>Gladio sighed with a massive heave of his great chest and rolled to hs back.  “Night Iggy.”  He hummed, eyes wide open and staring at the rotating blades of the overhead fan.  Around and around they went for what seemed like hours and just as his eyes were drifting shut due to boredom more than anything, the bedroom door creeped open and just like that, he was awake.</p><p>And there you were.</p><p>Looking for all the world like you were defeated beyond repair and nothing would ever make sense in your life again.  You just wanted to cry and weep, but for what?  You weren’t even entirely sure because you were living in a haze of emotions that didn’t mesh well together, and left your psyche an absolute mess.  There was nothing to be sad for!  You were loved and well cared for and yet the pressure of anxiety and sadness leeched all of that goodness from your heart and called your happy moments lies to your face.</p><p>Ignis could do better…</p><p>Gladio was so far outside of your league it wasn’t even funny.</p><p>They were both such bright, talented men, whose time and attention could be given, and should be given, to anyone besides you.  All you were was a burden who lost her temper and forgot her place in this world.  Which was to say, you had none.</p><p>These feelings made your chest ache and your heart lash out in a rage that set you to screaming and yelling out the injustice, but your voice couldn’t reach a high enough pitch to convey how you truly felt.  Nor could it find the right amount of grit to exude your compounding rage at being left alone in the world.  </p><p>Head bowed amidst the damning thoughts, you couldn’t hope to see a pair of green gems that were staring at you with such love and devotion that it would have made the Astrals themselves jealous.  And you certainly couldn’t see the way your great warrior immediately relaxed and let out a handsome smile that was only ever for your eyes, because you were with him once more.</p><p>“Baby…”  Gladio cooed, throwing the covers back and away to get up and retrieve you from the place that you didn’t belong.  Because you belonged with him.</p><p>In his arms…</p><p>Which was immediately where you went when he pulled you in close and breathed in your scent.  His strength was yours in that moment and after the past few hours fighting with yourself, now you were at peace.  Nothing could stand in the way of Gladiolus’ formidable power, not even the demons that haunted you day in and day out.</p><p>“Come Darling.”  Ignis commanded with a tender tone, leading the bundle of arms and bodies that was his two lovers, back to the bed.  The moment you were in your rightful place between both men, he scooted close and stroked your cheek with loving affection.  “I love you my Darling.”</p><p>“Me too baby.  Always.”  Gladio’s grip tightened around your waist in the form of a hug, but the words provided enough stability that you were able to look up into emerald green and let down your barriers.  </p><p>That night, as they always did, Ignis and Gladio held you through the tears that came and then the little bouts of laughter that Gladiolus would never let you go without.  Then came the kisses and whispered touches that were promising, but not taunting.  With the two of them, it was only ever your choice to engage in intimacy…</p><p>And you always did.</p><p>You fell to Ignis’ soft gasping breaths that he ghosted over your lips as he filled you, taking his time to enjoy the heat of your body around his while Gladio set your rhythm.  The darkness was battered back by the brush of Gladio’s strong hands against your aching flesh and the way he molded your finish into something so beautifully exquisite that you were sure you could see the whole of the night sky burst from behind your vision.</p><p>You were born anew each and every time Gladio filled you up and whispered sweet words of praise as though you were the focal point of his entire world and nothing else mattered.  And you were only ever home when you felt Ignis rest his head against your neck and hold you with all of the strength he possessed, letting you feel his conviction through the beat of his heart that matched yours.</p><p>The demons would always come for you…</p><p>The pain and the misery that grew from that inky blackness within that you had been destined to fight for your entire life…</p><p>But now you had your eternal warriors with you and they brought the brightness of a glowing star to illuminate your path.</p><p>“I love you both so much.”  Sleep was on its way to claiming you but the words broke through the night to be said.</p><p>And heard.</p><p>Ignis smiled against your brow as Gladio buried his face into your back and together they both murmured, “We love you too, __________.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>